I was a Soldier
by Mako-Shadows
Summary: EDITED. A short fic, from a rarely used perspective. It deals with how someone views AVALANCHE and Shinra. It might not be what you expect. Read and Review please! Jenova's POV.


I was a Soldier

by Mako-Shadows

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the idea.

~*~*~*~

I was a soldier sent here all those eons ago, but not to destroy, to terra-form. My species come a world which these humans would find inhospitable. Our population was vast, so we set out among the stars to find worlds to colonize. The atmosphere we require is very rare and thus only a few planets would have or be able to yield it. A colonel in the army I was sent here to terra-form the planet to meet our needs. The primitive life forms on the planet in the outer rim of the galaxy would not pose a threat. They were wrong.

The people, they called themselves the Cetra, they rose against me. Apparently they shared a bond with the planet which gave them life. The planet spoke to them told them I was destroying it. I was a calamity from the skies. But I wasn't, I was a soldier following orders. I was helping my people find a new home, to better our lives, relieve the strain on our planet. But to them I was just a calamity from the skies They banded against me, and the strength of their bond, of their will, encased me in ice, and healed their planet. It did not appear that my people would be living here. Then he found me. Thousands of years later, he found and gave me life again. Now I could act, instead of just watching the world from my prison. His apprentice gave me a son, who I led to his death trying to complete my mission. 

Cloud Strife. Thrust into a role he didn't want. He grew a lot. He learned a lot. He lost a lot, his family, his town, his best friend, his first love and himself. Maybe with time he will find himself.

Tifa Lockhart. A beautiful young woman. She cares so much. Always cheerful, I don't think she has had a selfish though in her life. Yet she is so sad, and worries far to much. I hope one day she finds her happiness.

Barret Wallace. He fought for the planet, so his little girl could grow up. He lost a lot in the war and the battles leading up to it. He will rebuild, he will pick up the pieces and Marlene will grow up loved.

Aeris Gainsborough. The young woman who died for the planet. She accepted her fate without flinching, without regrets. She would have been a fine soldier. An ancient of late, her bond to the planet was just as strong as her ancestors. 

Cait Sith/Reeve. He was a spy. But he saw the light. He helped save the world. I guess he did it to make up for helping to destroy it.

Cid Highwind. One day I think my people will see him or his descendants exploring space as we do. Or we might see him our skies. Will he be a calamity too?

Red XIII/Nanaki. He was wise and yet so young. If wisdom comes with age, then I think his grandfather will be proud of what he accomplishes.

Vincent Valentine. A man who blames himself for crimes he did not commit. I hope he finds peace.

Yuffie Kisaragi. She went looking for materia to restore honor to Wutai. She was the one who restored by saving the world, not by bringing back a few colored orbs.

Rufus Shinra. A cold man. I hope in his next life he finds love.

The Turks. They followed orders. They committed atrocities. I hope they can forgive themselves and learn to live with themselves. After all orders are orders.

Sephiroth. My son. I miss him. If I had not been so caught up in following orders, perhaps he would have turned out different. I hope I see him again. I caused him so much pain and suffering, will he forgive me? 

I failed in my mission and destroyed many lives. I am leaving this planet now, they thought I was dead, if only I could die that easily. Thinking back I remember everything which led up to this point. Though they knew me only as their enemy, I knew them as my teachers. They taught me that doing what is right is more important than following orders. They sacrificed so much for their beliefs, and they learned a lot. The fought when no one else would, no one else cared, it was every man for himself. Maybe I've changed that, maybe now they will help each other, and care. Maybe now they will do right what every other species does wrong. They say that third try is a charm. I'd rather not find out. So instead I return home to face my punishment for failure. Maybe their planet will let me spend my death in its lifestream, with my son. 

For my actions I can only offer you this. I am only a Soldier.

~*~*~*~

AN- I always thought that Jenova should have had more character development in the game. I mean she is pretty important, if she wasn't there none of it would have happened. And yes I know that Sephy isn't really her son, but he carries her cells so in a way he is. Hope you like it.


End file.
